Golcova
Golcova (ゴルコワ)) is a Prime Abyssal who is also the Lord of the vampires, King of Sanguine and also the most powerful warrior within Universe 2. Golcova is the elder brother of Baron Von Neumann and also is scouted to be the future 'God of Destruction' of Universe 2. He also serves as the right-hand man, adoptive son and main advisor (along with Sour who is the attendant to Helles) of Helles the God of Destruction of Universe 2. Golcova is one of the two main antagonists (alongside Baron Von Neumann) throughout Season Three in Dragonball: Next Future. Golcova later became a supporting protagonist for the rest of the series. Personality As the leader of an entire-world and coming from a high-class society due to being the adoptive son of Helles the God of Destruction, Golcova is a cultured, proper and gentleman who loves to fight. He is also a highly intelligent individual who is also calm, sophisticated and arrogant due to his aristocratic upbringing. When under the presence of Helles, Golcova is a soft-spoken, polite, stoic and docile being who usually gives Helles advice on how to proceed with the Second Tournament of Power, also concerning its opponents. He also treats Zeno the Omni-King of the 1st multiverse and Goku the Omni-King of the 13th multiverses with great admiration and respect. Golcova is also very manipulative, calculating, charismatic and cunning, as he convinced the other fighters from universe 2 to crush their enemies without any mercy. Golcova also fights with extreme ferocity, often rarely showing any compassion for his enemies and wants to win at all cost. Golcova is also very egotisical, often freely taunting and belittling his opponents, due to their power not being equal to his. Also, he is very indifferent and extremely arrogant, as he defeated all the strongest fighters from his universe and always emerged on top and doesn't show any emotion. As an Abyssal, Golcova sees nothing wrong with draining the blood of humans and other-life forms, but he does make a point to not kill those he feeds from. Like his mother Helles and her Angel attendant, Helles doesn't show any hesitation about destroying planets for her and seems to take little enjoyment from it. But he does show remorse for his destructive actions as he cares about the life that is presented within the universe. Despite his great arrogance and indifference and also manipulative nature, Golcova is very honorable as he cares about his planet Sanguine and protects from harm. Also despite taunting his opponents, Golcova shows respect towards them, especially Shido and never backs down from a fight. When destroying a planet for Helles, Golcova respectfully follows orders and never does it out of his own free will, showing his loyalty to the God of Destruction. Golcova also has a gentle and kind nature when around children and animals as he takes a fatherly approach towards them. Golcova is also very heroic and has a strong sense of justice and shows extreme intolerance to evil, seeing the person who created the Second Tournament of Power is a action considered unforgivable. Also to note, Golcova cares very much about the people of Sanguine and protects them from galactic threats. He is also a fair king, often treating his subjects fairly. Arguably the greatest trait of his personality is his love for sports-competition. Similar to Shido, Golcova loves fighting strong opponents and wants to see their full potential. Due to defeating all the strongest opponents in Universe 2, Golcova became bored and began training with the Angel Attendant of Universe 2. When fighting against Shido, Golcova showed nothing but respect for him and took his loss with dignity. Powers and Abilities Golcova is the strongest warrior from Universe 2 as well as the strongest member of Team Universe 2, (only surpassed by Sour the Universe 2 Angel), to which he has been scouted as a candidate to become a God of Destruction. Peru the Universe 2 Supreme Kai stated that no one in Universe 2 pose a challenge against him. Universe 2 Angel stated that Golcova's power surpasses even Helles who is the God of Destruction of the 2nd universe. Golcova in his base form is stated to be equal to that of Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue form and can match him in strength. Golcova also easily defeated Gohan in his Super Saiyan Blue form (who was tired from his match with Toppo) and also overpowered Vegeta (who was weakened from his match with Hit, Caulifla and Cabba). When Golcova powered up to his Beyond Limits state, Golcova matched Shido in his Super Saiyan God form and can almost held his own against Shido in his Super Saiyan 5. After powering up to his most powerful state 'Supreme Vampyre', Golcova is slightly stronger than Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form to the point that Shido had to resort to using Kaioken in his Super Saiyan 5 form. Golcova was swiftly overpowered by Shido in his Super Saiyan 5: Kaioken form to the point he reverted to his base form and was defeated by Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form. Overall, Golcova is one of the most powerful beings in the 1st multiverse, with Shido being the only one that can defeat him. His power level is about 200,000,000,000,000,000. Techniques * Flight '- The ability to fly with the use of ki. * '''Ki-Blast '- The most basic form of an energy wave. Golcova's Ki-blast is strong enough to destroy a planet. * 'Continuous Energy Bullet '- Golcova brings out his arms to his sides, charges up ki, and then he throws his hands forward one after another as he rapidly fires many energy blasts. ' * '''Wrath of the God of Destruction' - Golcova holds out the index finger of his left hand and then fires a yellow energy wave from his fingertip. Golcova uses this technique after Helles taught it to him and it is one of his signature techniques. * Sun-Like aura ball '- A massive sun-like energy sphere in which Golcova uses to destroy planets. Golcova uses this technique against Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue form. * '''Chaotic Destruction '- A variation of the Sphere of Destruction technique used by Golcova. Golcova does the same stance as the regular sphere of destruction technique, but charges it with dark-vampiric energy and then launches against the opponent. This is one of Golcova's signature attacks. * '''Golcova's Judgement - Golcova fires his Chaotic Destruction against the opponent and then uses the Wrath of the God of Destruction. Golcova uses this technique against Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue form and Shido had to transform into a Super Saiyan God to stop it. This is Golcova's ultimate attack in his base form. * Planet Buster Ball - This is a a more powerful variation of the Chaotic Destruction technique. First, Golcova raises one hand in the air and gathers his energy in the form of a giant, bright-pink energy sphere. Once it is ready, he launches the energy sphere at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. This is Golcova's ultimate attack in his Beyond Limits form. * Ultimate Chaotic Destruction '''- This is the strongest variation of the Chaotic Destruction technique. Golcova does the same stance as the Chaotic Destruction technique, but charges with much more dark energy to the point it resembles a planet. Then he launches against the opponent. This is Golcova's ultimate attack in his Supreme Vampyre form and his strongest technique overall. Transformations Beyond Limits Golcova achieved this form, after training with Helles the God of Destruction of the 2nd universe. Golcova has the same appearance as his base form, but he is now covered with dark-red energy and has flame-like electric sparkles that resembles the Super Saiyan God form. His power has increased to the point of being stronger than Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue form. In this form, Golcova can fight on par with Shido in his Super Saiyan God form, but is no match against Shido in his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form and his Super Saiyan 5 form. His power level in this form is about 2,395,000,000,000,000,000,000. Supreme Vampyre Golcova achieved this form, after mastering the power of his 'Beyond Limit's' state. Golcova's appearance has changed in which his hair has become white, his eyes become red, his skin becomes pale and also has much more darker energy than before. His hair has also become longer in which it reached to his shoulders and also his voice became deeper. Also his power has tremendously increased to the point it resembles the power of a Super Saiyan 5 and also obtained greater omnipotent power. But it also has a fatal flaw in which it is the loss of power, which led to Golcova's defeat due to never mastering the state. It is stated by Helles, that Golcova has achieved 'Super God Ki'. In this form, Golcova is slightly stronger than Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form, but was greatly overpowered by Shido in his Super Saiyan 5: Kaioken form in which Golcova's power has decreased. This led to Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form to defeat Golcova. His power level in this form is about 63,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. But it later decreased to about 31,450,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships '''Golcova and Shido - Despite being enemies with each other, Golcova has showed great respect and admiration towards Shido and treats him like an equal instead of an enemy. They have many similarities with each other, especially their love for sports fighting. Golcova's respect grew even further as he refers to him as the 'strongest opponent' he has ever fought. Shido also has great respect for Golcova and refers to him as a 'worthy rival'. They later became friends and rivals. Golcova and Helles '- Golcova is very loyal to his adoptive mother Helles the God of Destruction of the 2nd universe and acts as his right-hand man. Helles also cares about her adoptive son and chose him to be the 'future God of Destruction' of the 2nd universe. '''Golcova and Erion '- Golcova shares a strong hatred towards his Lord Erion for the corruption of his younger brother Baron and finds his actions extremely deplorable. Similar to Shido, Golcova wants to stop Erion at all costs. '''Golcova and Baron - Baron shares a deep hatred against Golcova for always being superior to him in every way and wants to usurp his role as God of Destruction of the 2nd universe. Golcova seems to have sympathy for him as offered him redemption, but Baron refused. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Abyssal Category:Protagonists